Honor
by NotAContrivance
Summary: Misty leaves. And 3 years later, Ash goes on a quest to preserve her honor...I'm almost to the quest part!
1. Walk Away

Misty had had enough. She was tired of it all. So, Misty had carefully planned her leaving. She was tired of the battles, cheering Ash on, camping, beating Team Rocket, meeting new friends and new pokémon. Heck, she was even tired of Brock's cooking.  
  
So, she planned it out for weeks. She wrote the note beforehand, knowing that if she tried saying goodbye, she would be a mess. She marked the date in her head. She couldn't go through that day in a bittersweet mood, or the guys would become suspicious. So, memorizing the day, she made sure to be extra nice to everyone.  
  
She complimented Brock on anything and everything, was extra nice to Ash (which was rather suspicious in its own right) and didn't get in a single fight with him (also suspicious); she petted all the pokémon, especially Pikachu. Lastly, she did something that was very nice and out of character. She stopped Ash from electrocuting Team Rocket again by grabbing his arm. He complied and Team Rocket thanked her.  
  
She went to sleep that night early, preparing for the early wakeup. She awoke at 4:30, rolled up her sleeping bag, made sure not to wake Togepi, and sealed her letter with a kiss. She set it right under Ash's palm carefully. She then prepared to leave and stole a glance at the two boys that she had traveled with for a long time, especially Ash. She would miss them, yes, but she had to do this. She walked briskly and soon approached Cherrygrove City.  
  
Meanwhile, about 2 hours and 30 minutes later, Ash and Brock rolled out of bed. Ash looked over to where Misty would have usually been. She wasn't there. He was puzzled and called out to Brock to see if she was helping him cook. Brock yelled a no and it was then when Ash finally spotted the letter.  
  
It was on creamy white paper, which had been slightly dirtied, because it had previously been resting on the earth beneath Ash's palm. There was a pink kiss mark across the middle of the front. Inside of the lipstick had been written neatly in black ink, To My Guys. Since when had they become "her" guys?  
  
"BROCK! There's something you should see here!" Ash called; panic beginning to fill his voice.  
  
He jumped out of his sleeping back and Brock came running, holding a pot. Ash didn't know why he was so worried. Little did he know that the smart side and the dense side of his brain were duking it out in his head.  
  
"What is it?" Brock clamored.  
  
"It's a letter from Misty," Ash replied, somewhat nervous.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Brock asked, annoyed.  
  
"Right," Ash said, making sure to not tear the envelope.  
  
He removed and unfolded the letter inside. His eyes lightly skimmed over it and his jaw dropped.  
  
Dear Ash, Brock, and Pikachu,  
  
I'm tired. I know running away is childish, and you would call me a chicken, but I have to do this. Don't try and find me. Don't make calls or put up posters. Just do what you do everyday. You won't be able to catch me anyways. I'm going far, far away and way, way afar.  
  
Contrary to your beliefs, I do not want to start my own journey. I just want to settle down. Stop traveling. You most likely will never see me again in your life. Looking for water pokémon trainers won't help. Doing anything at all will not help.  
  
Ash, here's some advice. For one thing, stop Brock from getting his heart stomped on again. Take good care of your pokémon, and little Togepi. When it gets older, tell it that I loved it and wanted it to be happy. I want to start anew and I won't drag it along with me. I know someday you'll be a pokémon master and I'll always be there, cheering you on. Though I may only watch from time to time on the television in the pokémon center by my new home, wherever that may be.  
  
Brock, don't come on too strong. Girls don't like that, though a little flattery won't hurt. There is a girl out there for you, and I hope she'll find you sooner than later. I know that you'll make it big in the breeding world someday, and don't be afraid to take the big leap and start your own business. You could seriously make a fortune with those food recipes of yours.  
  
I wish you the best always. I'll probably miss you guys terribly, but I'll deal. The reason I'm not saying this in person is because I would be way too emotional and we'd all be a bunch of sobbing wrecks. Tell Team Rocket that I'll miss them too, and even though they tried to steal our pokémon, I still look on them as friends. By the time you read this, I'll be long gone, so don't waste weeks trying to find me. I don't want to be found.  
  
~ All my love,  
Misty  
  
Ash read the letter to Brock, who nodded, before a few tears fell. Ash felt his own eyes getting a little misty, but he blinked back the tears and a determined look crossed his face. It looked like he brushed off the sadness for now and he got up.  
  
"Pikachu! Can you track Misty's scent?" Ash called, to the still unknowing Pikachu.  
  
"Pika pika!" Pikachu said cheerfully.  
  
"How can you be so cheerful?" Brock asked, hurt, worried and confused.  
  
Ash threw him a winning smile over his shoulder. He then released Noctowl and ordered it to guard the campsite. Ash started running north, to Cherrygrove City, with Pikachu leading the way. Brock reluctantly followed along, confused.  
  
"We're going to find her, that's why, Brock," Ash replied smiling.  
  
Brock sighed. The kid just didn't get it. But Brock went along with Ash's zany plan anyways. He had a bad feeling, however, that this was not going to turn out good. So, he hiked with Ash to Cherrygrove, legs cramping from the sudden speed walking and running that was going on.  
  
Pikachu had tracked her scent to a flowerbed. Misty knew how to cover her tracks well. She had slipped into a highly pollinated area, letting the pollen coat her like a second skin. Ash frowned, but merely asked Pikachu to track the scent of pollen.  
  
Pikachu lead the party to a river in the nearby woods. Misty had come through, washed off herself and her clothes and had left, all before they arrived. So, unless she had gone backwards, she was probably around Violet City. Ash and co. crossed the river and moved on to the familiar city.  
  
Misty, however was not in Violet. She was not in Cherrygrove. She wasn't in New Bark Town. She was at Route 46, trying to go up to Blackthorn. 


	2. A Meeting with HazelEr, May

Ash stopped running once he reached the gym in Violet. He put his hands on his knees and leaned over, catching his breath. A second later, he got up and walked inside the gym. He looked around before deciding that he must go up to the top floor. He was sure that Faulkner was up there.  
  
Ash ran through the room, searching for his friend while Brock panted behind. A short girl with hazel colored hair in two pigtails and matching eyes walked up to Ash. She crossed her arms and leered at him.  
  
"What are you doing here? You going to try to beat Faulkner?" She barked.  
  
Ash stood on his tiptoes and looked over her head. The girl, however, got up in his face.  
  
"Are you?" She asked annoyingly.  
  
Ash looked her in the eye.  
  
"I'm looking for Faulkner, do you know where he is?" Ash asked politely.  
  
She crossed her arms again and moved menacingly in front of him. Ash fought a sigh.  
  
"Look, Hazel," he said because he didn't know her name and that was the first thing that came to mind, "I REALLY need to see Faulkner. Now."  
  
The girl glared at Ash.  
  
"Why do you need to see Faulkner?" She asked, with a slight edge in her voice.  
  
"Look, I just really need to see him. Do you know where he is? Please?" Ash pleaded.  
  
"My name's May, by the way," The girl replied.  
  
"Great. Nice to meet you, May. Where's Faulkner?" Ash asked desperately.  
  
"What if I don't know?" May said infuriatingly.  
  
Brock looked between his comrade and May. He rolled his eyes and looked to the desperate Ash. He was on edge.  
  
"Look, Ash, you think you can finish up this argument? We have to find her, you know?" Brock said, gazing at a watch on his wrist.  
  
Ash glared at his friend for a moment and then turned his gaze back towards May.  
  
"I KNOW, Brock. I know. I just need to find Faulkner first," Ash said, the irritation finally showing in his tone.  
  
Brock flinched at Ash's tone.  
  
"Sorry, Brock," Ash recovered quickly.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question," May insisted.  
  
Ash's eyes turned back towards May. Ash sighed.  
  
"Look, we have to run," Ash said, before darting off.  
  
Brock looked back at May in apology before darting off after. May glared at the retreating figures before making up her mind and running after them.  
  
Ash ran up the stairs and to the top floor, panting heavily. Brock came next, who was trailed by May. Ash's eyes quickly scanned the floor. He saw plenty of trainers up there. He saw members of the gym challenging other trainers for the right to battle Faulkner. He ran past them.  
  
And then he saw it. Now, you must understand that the whole place was focusing on Ash and his party. Seeing as two guys, one with a bright yellow Pikachu, and one really tall guy were running through the place. And that's not to mention the angry teenage girl running behind them.  
  
Ash had spotted a door. An open door. He bolted to it, but not before gym members blocked his path. Ash ignored their grabbing arms and thrusting legs and slid underneath them. He was on a balcony now. He looked to his left and saw only a small plant and a table. When he looked to the right, he saw gold.  
  
A rusty fire escape. Ash jumped up and began climbing up the rungs. Brock hadn't been able to get through, but May was another story. She had just slipped through the door just as Ash had made his was up to the roof.  
  
She too looked from left to right and spotted the ladder. She climbed up carefully, but made the mistake of looking down. She swallowed, but gritted her teeth and looked away. She continued climbing.  
  
"Faulkner! HELP!" Ash yelled to the figure in the sky.  
  
Faulkner looked down from his perch to the waving figure on the roof. He ordered his Pidgeot down in a wild swoop. The Pidgeot gracefully landed on the roof and Faulkner strode off it just as May had climbed up to the roof. Faulkner noted Ash's worried eyes and felt worried himself.  
  
"What Ash?" Faulkner asked curiously.  
  
Ash swallowed and was about to speak when May tackled him. Ash fell violently on the roof. Faulkner grew concerned.  
  
"Got you finally, Ash-LEE!" May yelled triumphantly.  
  
Ash struggled against the girl sitting on top of him. Faulkner stared at the girl before forcefully pulling her off Ash.  
  
"Ash, what happened? Why'd she tackle you?" Faulkner asked, tired.  
  
"Well, for one thing, Misty's gone. I have no clue why she tackled me, though," Ash said, dusting himself off.  
  
"Ash, what happened? Why'd she tackle you?" Faulkner asked, tired.  
  
"Well, for one thing, Misty's gone. I have no clue why she tackled me, though," Ash said, dusting himself off.  
  
"Misty's gone? As in, she left?" Faulkner asked, understanding his young friend's worry.  
  
Ash nodded.  
  
"Okay, well, I sure haven't seen her. Maybe she's in New Bark," Faulkner suggested.  
  
Ash shook his head.  
  
"I don't think so, but you can check. It'd be a perfect place to settle down in, but she could be found too easily and she would have to camp. I also don't think she'd go backwards, towards Kanto," Ash said, sounding somewhat smart.  
  
Faulkner stared at him. Ash blushed and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly.  
  
"Hey, I'm not THAT dense!" Ash said.  
  
Faulkner nodded carefully and Ash sent him a glare. May pouted.  
  
"What are you doing here, Ashy? You trying to challenge Faulkner here? Because I bet he could battle circles around you, Chicken," May taunted.  
  
Ash whipped around to face May. He stuck a finger out and jabbed at the air. Then he started pacing.  
  
"DON'T call me Ashy! My name, which I don't even know how you found out, is ASH. Secondly, I'm not here to battle Faulkner. It's not any of your business why I'm here; so don't try to make it yours. And last, I am NOT a chicken, okay? Now, do you see me insulting your battling skills? No? Good. So don't insult mine!" Ash said angrily.  
  
May rolled her eyes. Faulkner frowned.  
  
"May, I think that Ash would appreciate it if you would stop flirting with him," Faulkner replied.  
  
May and Ash both glared at Faulkner. Faulkner himself sighed.  
  
"You know, not to drudge up bad memories, but Ash, you would both do that whenever anyone commented on your flirting," Faulkner stated.  
  
Ash gave Faulkner a dark glare.  
  
"Can you fly me to Pallet?" Ash asked, forgetting his anger for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Why?" Faulkner asked, confused.  
  
"I need to collect a friend," Ash said cryptically.  
  
Faulkner nodded, though he was confused. Ash turned to May.  
  
"Will you stay here and watch Brock? He's tall, brown spiky hair, hits on every girl within a 5-foot radius.Anyways; he's a great cook. All you have to do is make sure that he doesn't get his heart stomped on and look for a.Hang on a second." Ash began.  
  
Ash rummaged around in his pockets, pulling out badges, trophies, and various food wrappers. He finally pulled out a small picture from his backpack. It was a picture of Misty that had been taken about two years ago at Maiden's Peak.  
  
"Who's she?" May asked in an odd tone of voice.  
  
"Misty. My best friend." Ash said off May's odd look.  
  
May nodded.  
  
"So, just let me know if you see her, okay? Thanks, May, I owe you one," Ash said, climbing on Pidgeot's back.  
  
May nodded and just before Ash got on the Pidgeot, she grabbed him and kissed him. Ash was stunned. Very stunned. As a matter of fact he was still reeling from that. He noticed that Faulkner was openly staring at him, as was Pikachu.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that!" Ash hollered. 


	3. Rain and Lies

Faulkner stopped staring at Ash. He gazed at the land of his hometown passing by. In only a few seconds, they were at Cherrygrove City. Faulkner looked back at Ash, who was staring into space.  
  
"Hey, Ash, you wanna stop here?" Faulkner asked.  
  
Ash looked back at Faulkner.  
  
"Sure. I'll tell you where to stop, okay?" Ash said, somewhat enthusiastically.  
  
They flew for a few more seconds, until Ash pointed to a small campsite. Faulkner nodded and they descended. Ash and Pikachu hopped off the Pidgeot before it had come to a complete halt. Ash started running, looking around frantically. Pikachu, still puzzled by its master's actions looked around too.  
  
"Pikapi, pik pi pika pika pi?" Pikachu asked worriedly.  
  
Ash paid its inquiries no mind. He kept running.  
  
"MIIIIISSSSTTTYYYY! MISTY!" Ash yelled.  
  
Pikachu got even more worried about Ash now.  
  
"Pikapi? Pikapi? Pi chu pika chu pi pi Pikachupi (Pi pi pi)?" Pikachu asked frantically.  
  
Ash ignored it and kept yelling. He had run all the way to Route 46, with Faulkner following him overhead. Little did he know that Misty herself was lurking nearby behind a tree. She peeked out and saw Ash.  
  
"Oh great. He's found me already," Misty whispered.  
  
Misty looked down at her clothes. She had changed into hiking boots, a blue long-sleeved shirt, and black jeans. She had put her hair back in a severe bun and a few strands dangled down, framing her face. She hoped that if it came to it, he wouldn't recognize her.  
  
And he was about to test her. Ash walked around the tree. Misty swallowed and managed to act casual. She turned to where Ash was about to appear from and put on a smile.  
  
The first thing Ash saw was she. He wondered about her name, because he felt like he had seen her before. He knew he should know who she was, but he just couldn't remember. Ash was sure about one thing though, whoever she was, she was beautiful. He walked up to her.  
  
"Umm, hey. I'm Ash Ketchum, what's your name?" Ash said friendlily.  
  
Misty swallowed. Better think fast.  
  
"My name is Rain. What brings you out here?" Misty asked, hoping Ash wouldn't recognize her voice.  
  
"I could easily ask you the same, Miss," Ash replied smoothly.  
  
He felt comfortable around Rain for some reason. Though he didn't know why. And if he didn't know better, he would say that he was flirting with her. Misty could also say the same.  
  
"Well, I'm just looking for a city, you know? And, Ash, why are you out here? Going to face Clair in Blackthorn too?" Misty asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, so you're a trainer too, Rain? Will you battle me?" Ash asked excitedly.  
  
Misty's eyes widened.  
  
"Umm, no thanks, Ash," Misty replied shyly.  
  
Ash pouted.  
  
"You're really pretty, you know, Rain," Ash said, not sounding more than a little nervous.  
  
Misty blushed.  
  
"You are so sweet, Ash. No one's ever told me that before. That's probably because it's not true," Misty replied coquettishly.  
  
"How is that possible? You're so beautiful," Ash said, confused.  
  
Misty shook her head, softly laughing.  
  
"Well, when you travel with a guy obsessed with older women and another guy who doesn't even like girls, it's hard to tell," Misty said mirthlessly. 


	4. Common Sense Returns or, Maybe I'm Not T...

Oh, to the concern of my readers, there isn't a snowball's chance in heck that this is gonna be Ash/May.Well, let me put it this way, May might like Ash, be he won't like her. And is Misty's replacement even going to be named May? I've heard both May and Kimi.And does she have blue or brown hair? Somebody better tell me this stuff.  
  
And, I know that the summary is not working for the story right now, but Ash has a bit to do after this scene, as does Misty, before the rest of the story can happen.Also, I have the whole story planned out in my head and this might get a LITTLE bit off-track.  
  
Like, for example, Ash and Misty weren't originally supposed to meet up after she left the letter. And one person has two names.And Misty was supposed to be past the Blackthorn part and it was supposed to be three years later now. Matter of fact, I'm just going to tell you that Misty's going to Goldenrod. She's just taking a long cut to get there.  
  
Suddenly, from around the clearing came Faulkner. He ran to Ash and gazed silently from Ash to Misty. Then, a grin overtook his face.  
  
"So, Ash, looks like you've got another girlfriend, no?" Faulkner teased.  
  
Ash sighed angrily and Misty's breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Look, Faulkner, why do you have to keep assuming that every girl I socialize with is my girlfriend?" Ash asked, hands upon his hips.  
  
Faulkner grinned and Misty looked on nervously.  
  
"Well, Ash, May was flirting with you really bad. You were just flirting with this girl. And then, there's the whole you-being-in-love-with-Misty thing." Faulkner trailed off.  
  
Ash blushed scarlet.  
  
"I am NOT in love with Misty. And, May, she was just being friendly." Ash said defensively.  
  
Faulkner smirked. He motioned to Ash's cheek.  
  
"Oh really? Then why did May kiss you? You've still got the lipstick mark," Faulkner joked.  
  
Misty swallowed and took a close look at Ash. He did indeed have a smear of lipstick across his lips. Ash frowned and wiped it off while Misty's eyes filled with tears. She turned away and tried to silently leave. Ash noticed that she was leaving, however, and so he turned to her.  
  
"Hey, wait! Rain!" Ash called.  
  
Misty turned around, and rain silently poured down around them. Suddenly, something in Ash's brain clicked.  
  
And as the rain began to fall, Ash called, "MISTY?!"  
  
And Misty simply stared back at him with those sad, tear-filled eyes. She swallowed and almost began to turn around.  
  
"Goodbye, Ash," Misty said quietly, running into the forest like a blue- black blur.  
  
Ash's eyes grew wide. He squinted through the pouring rain and began running in the direction Misty had started in. He sloshed through muddy puddles, eyes scanning the forest when he had the time to stop for her figure. But, alas, she was nowhere to be found.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ash cried into the rain.  
  
Misty silently peered behind another tree and gazed fondly at the boy in the clearing. Little did she know that the boy looking absently at the sky was crying. So, she quietly gazed at the boy, knowing inside that this look would be her last. She wiped her eyes and left the clearing, she was going to Blackthorn.  
  
Okay, please review if you like this chapter and I may write another. I stayed up until like 3:00 yesterday writing and reading.That tires me out much.  
  
- Loren ;* 


	5. An Unrefusable Offer and Sadness to the ...

Here's another long awaited chap. *snort* I'm so sure.No one cares, but I've accepted that.This chapter is kinda foreshadowing the future. And after this, there'll be one more chap or so in the past and the rest in the future.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I own this? No way.If I did, well, the plot would be a slight bit less repetitive.  
  
Ash stared limply into the rain as he watched the sunset. Suddenly, he heard an oh-so-familiar motto. He wiped his eyes and turned around, adjusting his Pokémon League Hat.  
  
"Team Rocket!" He cried, looking up, but it lacked his usual enthusiasm.  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth grinned evilly at him.  
  
"Hey, Twerp, time to steal your Pikachu!" Jessie called from the balloon.  
  
James pressed a button and a net dropped down, scooped Pikachu up, and it began moving up, towards the balloon. Ash sighed and turned to the panicky Pikachu.  
  
"PIKACHU! Bite through the net!" Ash commanded, emotion lacking from his voice.  
  
Ash had remembered that Pikachu was a mouse pokémon and mice could chew through all kinds of things. Maybe he was smarter when Misty wasn't around. Probably because he wasn't thinking of her at the time, or staring.  
  
Pikachu did as instructed quickly and soon had gnawed a hole through the net. It leapt out through the hole, landed on the ground, and its cheeks flashed with sparks. Ash, however, looked at Team Rocket, who was cowering in fear. He stuck out his hand to stop Pikachu from attacking. Pikachu looked at him oddly, but obeyed.  
  
"Look, Team Rocket, if you promise to never steal any pokémon or anything else ever again, would you like to travel with Pikachu and me? Brock's a great cook," Ash proposed quietly.  
  
Team Rocket looked at Ash in astonishment. Meowth licked his lips.  
  
"Though, you know, guys, that older twerp is a pretty good cook," Jessie said, turning to James.  
  
They quietly discussed the plan and nodded.  
  
"We accept your conditions," They uttered together.  
  
Ash nodded and turned towards where the campsite had been.  
  
"Good. We'd better get a move on. I'd like to be at camp before it gets completely dark. And I have to find Faulkner, and go to Pallet, and then, resolve that whole May issue," Ash said, starting to walk towards the camp.  
  
Team Rocket merely nodded, dumbfounded, and began moving their balloon along with Ash's strides. They traveled in silence for a while. Meowth could take it no more.  
  
"Hey, Twerp-err, I mean, what's your name again? Oh, Ash, right! Anyways, why are ya doing this? And why do ya look so.sad?" Meowth blurted.  
  
Ash turned to face them and Jessie and James covered Meowth's mouth in embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry about that, Twer-Ash. Meowth says stuff sometimes.That was really out of line, Meowth!" Jessie and James apologized.  
  
Ash smiled weakly.  
  
"No. It's fine. I'll answer his question. You'll know soon enough anyways," Ash mumbled.  
  
Jessie and James smiled nervously. Ash sighed.  
  
"Misty left."  
  
Jessie and James's eyes bugged.  
  
"The Twerpette left you? B-But, she's completely in love with you!" They said, shocked.  
  
Meowth glared at them and scratched their faces.  
  
"Ix-nay on the Isty-may," He growled.  
  
Ash smiled weakly.  
  
"It's fine. Now, hurry, it's still raining. It's going to turn ugly soon. We need to get back to camp, guys," Ash addressed his former enemies.  
  
He began running and they followed to his campsite. Team Rocket followed and soon enough, they landed. Brock eyed Jessie and James suspiciously as he cooked. May peeked at them sporadically, still wondering who they were and why they were here. Ash sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He walked over to Brock.  
  
Brock surprised Ash by grabbing him sharply by the arm. He yanked Ash closer.  
  
"ASH! What are THEY doing here?" Brock hissed angrily.  
  
Ash shook off Brock's iron grip.  
  
"They're traveling with us. And besides, they promised never to steal anything ever again," Ash whispered.  
  
Brock scoffed, but Ash glared at him and he seemed to give in. Ash walked to where May was openly staring at the former Rockets.  
  
"Jessie, James, Meowth, this is May. May, this is Jessie, James, and Meowth. Good, now that that's settled.May, since the weather outside is really bad, you can stay the night here, with us, okay?" Ash said quickly.  
  
May nodded and Jessie and James exchanged raised eyebrows with Meowth. Ash rolled his eyes and sighed again. Ash sat on the bench next to May and turned to face her.  
  
"So, May, you've lived in Johto your whole life then?" Ash asked, hoping she had.  
  
May shook her head.  
  
"Well, sort of. I'm from Goldenrod, but we moved to Littleroot. It's in Hoenn. My dad got a gig as the Petalburg Gym Leader," May replied, as if she wanted to forget about it all.  
  
"Oh. Well, at least you." Ash trailed off and an almost indescribable sadness came over him.  
  
Team Rocket was a bit shocked by this sudden display of emotion. They had never really known Ash to show sadness. Anger, happiness, vivacious excitement, but never sadness. Ash quietly sighed and stared at the stars. They listened to the rain falling around them (for they were underneath the shield of the balloon) quietly and all thought about what in life they missed.  
  
Brock finally came in and put the plates before them. Team Rocket devoured the food as if they hadn't eaten in weeks, which they probably hadn't. May ate healthily, as did Brock. But Ash, Ash just picked at his food, occasionally forcing the food down his throat. He silently wondered what Misty was doing as he cleaned the dish using Totodile's Water Gun.  
  
If he had known what was to happen to Misty in a few short days, it would have been certain that he would've done anything to help her. But, as the famous writer, John Greenleaf Whittier said: "For all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are those 'It might have been'".  
  
Loren ;* Love you guys!  
  
If you really love me, beg for an update. You might get lucky.And not with me. Dirty minds, people. 


	6. PhoneAFriend and the End Begins

Thought I'd forgotten about this little fic, eh? Nope.This chaps just, erm, been in the works a while.I sure as heck don't own Pokemon.And if I did, I'd have a lot more money. And did you know that the Digimon cartoon is REALLY bad? Because something possessed me to wake up at the awful hour of seven thirty or something and it was on and yeah. And there was nothing else on and I was forced to watch it.*sigh*  
  
Oh, and remember that Sakura person that has the four sisters with the Eevee evolutions? And they email each other and stuff? Yeah. And Gary.Well, this is about where the title comes in.Anyways, I think there'll be one more chapter in this time and then they'll go three years in the future. And, by the way, Gary's evil in this chap.Kinda reminiscent of him in the first season when he was all obnoxious and all.  
  
Misty sighed and continued hiking through Route 36. She was dirty, tired, and hungry. And it was uphill from here to Blackthorn, that is, if she ever made it to Blackthorn. If she didn't drop dead from the heat, she'd die of exhaustion or hunger. Why hadn't she thought to bring more food with her?  
  
She'd been hiking for an entire day without sleep. She wanted to make it to Blackthorn. Soon. She didn't want to camp out anymore. Her back hurt from sleeping on rocks, dirt, and twigs every day.  
  
A trainer glanced at her, but she glared at her nastily and the trainer let her pass. She had made it to Route 35, according to the sign next to the cave nearby. She had only a little way to go. She could almost see Blackthorn City from here. She smiled for the first time that day and wiped the sweat from her brow. She broke into a run, but was stopped cold by a man.  
  
"Hey, look, it's a fiery redhead! You think she'll be good?"  
  
"I dunno. She looks awfully young."  
  
"So? Won't that make it so much better?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
"This one gonna be good enough for you?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"You know, I could always hire someone."  
  
"No its fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
The men sneered at her and she knew exactly what they were thinking. She acted annoyed, though she was scared, and added a brassy tone to her voice.  
  
"Buzz off. I know what you're thinking, Mister. All I have to say is get your mind OUT of the gutter!" Misty sneered back.  
  
The man's eyebrows upturned and he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Oh really, Miss?" The man said slimily.  
  
Misty defiantly put her hands on her hips.  
  
"You think I'd be traveling alone if I COULDN'T handle you?" Misty said warningly.  
  
The man shrugged and moved closer to her. Misty couldn't take it. She kicked him in the groin. The other guy approached her from behind and she sent her foot into his stomach. But the other man had gotten up. She punched him in the stomach and whipped out her mallet to use on the other guy. She beat the two men up pretty badly.  
  
However, a moment later, she spotted a shadow at the end of the street. She turned around and saw who the person was. Gary. She frowned, especially seeing the way he looked at her. She turned to him, glaring.  
  
"What do you want?" Misty snapped, starving, exhausted, aching, and very, very pissed off.  
  
Gary looked at her curiously. He cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Do I know you?" He asked curiously.  
  
Misty crossed her arms over her chest. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I should hope not," Misty huffed.  
  
Gary walked up to her and stuck out a hand.  
  
"Gary, Gary Oak," Gary introduced.  
  
Misty sighed disgustedly and pushed his hand aside.  
  
"You are?" He asked, looking confused.  
  
Misty glared at Gary and brushed him aside, walking towards Blackthorn. Gary grabbed her arm. Misty glared at him.  
  
"What's your problem?" Misty said angrily.  
  
Gary's grip on her arm tightened and he looked at her oddly.  
  
"HEY! I know who you are! You're that runty chick that ran around with Ash! But, it looks like you've grown up a bit." Gary smirked.  
  
Misty was enraged.  
  
"Who's Ash? And WHAT did you just call me?" Misty said angrily.  
  
Gary shot her a look.  
  
"You know who Ash is. So don't play dumb," Gary stated.  
  
Misty glared at him.  
  
"Let go of me!" Misty screamed.  
  
Gary released her arm and turned away. Misty was confused, but she hiked up the hill to Blackthorn anyways. She ran into the Pokémon center, garnering looks from Nurse Joy and it's patrons.  
  
"What?" She barked angrily, glaring.  
  
Nurse Joy stepped out from behind the register.  
  
"Is there a problem, Miss?" Joy asked sternly.  
  
Misty sighed.  
  
"Other than the fact that I'm starving, haven't slept in over a day and I can't remember what it feels like to be clean and get a good night's sleep?" Misty asked rhetorically.  
  
Nurse Joy frowned, but nodded at her request. Misty ran into the cafeteria and scarfed down all the food she could eat. She smiled and then walked to a room, where she deposited her stuff on the bed and walked into the bathroom. She showered and sighed at all the dirt that went down the drain. Then she changed into pajamas and fell unto the bed, asleep.  
  
Misty woke up, hours later, with Gary on top of her. Praying for the best, she hoped futilely that he hadn't done anything to her while she slept.  
  
"Get OFF of me!" Misty yelled.  
  
Gary, however, didn't listen. Misty kicked and moved underneath him, but she could do nothing. Misty sighed inwardly.  
  
"HELP! NURSE JOY! OFFICER JENNY! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Misty screamed.  
  
Gary's eyes widened and he began to roll off of her. Misty winced and covered herself up with a blanket. Nurse Joy came in the room, running, just as Gary grabbed his stuff and went out the window. Nurse Joy looked around.  
  
"What happened here, Miss?" Nurse Joy asked, confused.  
  
Misty sighed.  
  
"It's Misty, by the way. I fell asleep a while ago. Next thing I know, I wake up, and HE'S on top of me! He went out the window, by the way," Misty said quickly, trying not to start crying.  
  
Nurse Joy just stood there, dumbfounded.  
  
"HELLO? HE'S GETTING AWAY! Call Officer Jenny, you moron!" Misty snapped.  
  
Nurse Joy nodded slowly and pulled out a cell phone and explained to Jenny about the situation. Nurse Joy turned to Misty.  
  
"She'll be here soon. Now, can you tell me what the man looked like?" Nurse Joy asked in a sweet tone.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes.  
  
"Large spiky brown hair, brownish eyes. Wears huge wrap-around brown boots, a long-sleeved blue shirt, a ying-yang necklace, and black pants. His name's Gary Oak, he's a pokémon trainer and the grandson of Professor Oak, and he's from Pallet Town," Misty stated quietly.  
  
Nurse Joy's mouth formed an o.  
  
"So, you uh, know him?" She asked.  
  
Misty sighed sadly.  
  
"Unfortunately yes. He grew up with a person I used to travel with, they're rivals, and so we saw him from time to time. And seconds before I arrived here, he hassled me," Misty mumbled.  
  
Nurse Joy nodded.  
  
"Is there anyone you want me to call? You know, family? Friends? Anyone?" Nurse Joy asked calmly.  
  
Misty looked at her, eyes finally welling with tears. She looked away.  
  
"N-no. I wouldn't want to b-bother anyone," Misty said, tears running down her face.  
  
Nurse Joy looked at her sadly.  
  
"They care about you, it wouldn't be bothering," Nurse Joy said quietly.  
  
Misty looked up at her defiantly.  
  
"The day I am going to my sisters for help is the day I renounce ice cream," Mist said vehemently.  
  
"Okay, Misty, anyone else you'd like me to call?" Nurse Joy asked.  
  
Misty sighed, thinking of the other people she'd like to call. Suddenly, her eyes lit up with an idea.  
  
"Yeah, actually! Can I have a phone?" Misty said, pushing the sadness aside.  
  
Nurse Joy nodded and handed her the cell. She dialed a number and waited for the familiar voice to answer.  
  
"Hi, Sakura?" Misty asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah? Misty, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah. So, where are you?"  
  
"Well, Misty, I'm still in Violet City."  
  
"Good. Can I join up with you?"  
  
Sakura was perplexed at Misty's sudden decision.  
  
"Uh, what about Ash and Brock, Misty?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Misty!"  
  
"Oh, I left them."  
  
"MISTY! Please tell me you at least left them a note!"  
  
"Yeah, I did. And I kind of ran into Ash on the way up here."  
  
"What do you mean, kind of? You either did or you didn't!"  
  
"Okay, I did."  
  
"What happened, Misty?"  
  
"Let's just say that there was running, rain, woods, and crying involved."  
  
"Anyways, I'm in Blackthorn now."  
  
"You know, he's probably really worried about you, Misty."  
  
"No, he's not. Now, can you PLEASE hike over here?"  
  
"Misty, can I at least call them and tell them you're all right?"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Please, Misty?"  
  
"Oh, fine, you can call them."  
  
"THANKS, Misty!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Just hurry up and get here. I'd go to Violet, but I.yeah."  
  
"What, Misty?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You trailed off and didn't finish the sentence."  
  
"Sakura, seriously."  
  
"Misty! Tell me what you were going to say."  
  
"Well, I'm otherwise engaged right now and I don't want Ash to find me and he's got Faulkner helping him and I don't feel safe traveling alone, which is why I called you, and you better hurry up because I can't stand it here, no offense Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy, OH! Hi, Officer Jenny. Sure, I'll sign that report! Why am I so cheerful? I don't know myself. Well, I'm talking to a friend. And yeah, he went out that window. You might want to contact Professor Oak. But don't tell him about me. PLEASE don't. Why? I know him and I don't want to embarrass myself, which is what I would be doing. And OH JEEZ! Sakura, I'm so sorry. Oh, great, you just heard all that!"  
  
"Yeah, Misty, I heard. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Right Misty."  
  
"Yes, Sakura, I am always right. Now, see you soon, Goodbye!"  
  
"But Misty-"  
  
"GOODBYE, Sakura," Misty restated, hanging up the phone and going back to fill out the report.  
  
Misty hung up the phone and after Nurse Joy and Jenny left for a moment, she changed into clothes and hollered for them to come back in. She sat quietly on the bed and burst into tears. Her thick sobs pierced the night and all around knew to stay away.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
REVIEW! Please? 


	7. The Past That Catches up with Us and a V...

Oh, Misty left because she was tired of everything. She kind of just  
wanted to settle down or something. It's a really stupid reason to leave,  
but hey, it's less clichéd than Ash and Misty having a HUGE fight and  
them separating (which is probably the only way it would happen).  
  
And, believe me, Misty'll have to settle down. *evil laugh* I kind of  
pity her though.Oh, and can someone please tell me what Chikorita's  
evolved forms are? *thinks* How many pokémon has Ash owned, besides all  
those Tauros? Because he seems to just let them go and all all the time.  
And what is Treeko's fully evolved form? *shrug* Sorry about the lateness  
of this chap, but my computer had this annoying worm thing.  
  
I do not own Pokemon. Or any recognizable characters. And this chap  
features Brendan from R/S, by the way. And this is the last complete past  
chapter.  
  
Sakura gazed worriedly at the vid screen in the Pokémon Center and set the phone down delicately. She had a feeling that Brock and Ash were still in town. If she hurried, she could definitely catch them. Sakura turned and ran from the center. In her haste, she happened to crash into another person.  
  
He got up, exchanging a hand to her, and she grabbed it. She was stunned to see it was Brock.  
  
"Brock?" Sakura asked.  
  
Brock smiled.  
  
"Hey, Sakura, what are you doing here?" Brock asked curiously.  
  
Sakura looked around nervously.  
  
"Where's Ash?" Sakura barked.  
  
"I'll take you to him," Brock said quietly.  
  
They hopped on a bike and pedaled out of the city. Brock led them to Ash, who was pacing in front of a campfire and barking orders left and right at the newly reformed Team Rocket. They all looked at the boy in awe. Misty's departure had made Ash into one VERY crazy man almost overnight.  
  
Sakura raised her eyebrows and Ash turned to face them. His eyes lit up and he ran and hugged Sakura tightly.  
  
"Hello, it's great that you're here, Sakura, you're a lifesaver," Ash said enthusiastically.  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ash, Misty's fine," Sakura responded.  
  
Ash's eyes flashed.  
  
"What'd she tell you? Did she tell you where she is?" Ash asked frantically.  
  
Sakura shook her head no, nervously hoping it didn't show she lied. Ash frowned and sunk into a nearby log.  
  
"She doesn't want me to find her, does she? Well, I'll look another month after this. Right now, I'm heading to Blackthorn, which should be a good week's journey from here," Ash stated fiercely.  
  
Sakura's eyes turned to face a girl about Ash's age with brown hair and green eyes wearing a red bandana and a white and black skirt with a red short-sleeved shirt. Sakura nodded to Ash.  
  
"Who's she?" Sakura asked, confused and worried.  
  
Ash looked to where she was pointing.  
  
"Oh, that's May. Met her two days ago," Ash responded quietly.  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow. Ash sighed and turned to face Sakura.  
  
"Look, I wake up, Misty's gone, she leaves a note under my hand. I read the note, get up and the first thing I do is track her scent with Pikachu. The trail goes cold, I run up to Violet. I go to the Gym and BAMMO! I meet her. Believe me, I'm not going there," Ash explained.  
  
Sakura nodded calmly. May slowly got up, picking up an empty bucket and left the circle. Just seconds later, a grinning Faulkner entered.  
  
"Oh, really, Ash? Then why'd she kiss you?" Faulkner joked.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. Ash shot Faulkner a glare and Team Rocket exchanged curious looks. All eyes turned on Ash, who blushed from the pressure.  
  
"Hey, SHE kissed ME. You think I asked for it, Faulkner?" Ash said irritably.  
  
Faulkner smirked.  
  
"You know, even Misty hasn't kissed you," Faulkner said jokingly.  
  
Ash glared and Brock shook his head.  
  
"Not true. Tracey and I had a good long chat. Seems like Ash is quite the ladies man. Misty did mouth-to-mouth on him when he almost drowned. And then there was that lovely Melody thing.And we can't forget Kacey, now can we?" Brock said thoughtfully.  
  
Ash flushed even redder. Faulkner raised his eyebrows and shot Ash an amused look. Sakura's eyes widened still. Team Rocket nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we can testify. We were there," Meowth said bossily.  
  
Jessie and James looked at each other.  
  
"Kind of," They replied together.  
  
Ash clapped a hand to his forehead and sighed.  
  
"I knew those islands would make me pay someday," Ash muttered.  
  
Brock and Team Rocket began telling animated stories about what had happened over the years, which Faulkner found amusing and Sakura found worrying.  
  
"Anyways, so Misty dives in the water and Melody's all-" Brock began.  
  
Team Rocket nodded.  
  
"You SURE he's not your boyfriend?" They said in unison.  
  
Everyone, except Sakura and Ash laughed. Pikachu ran to Ash and sat on his lap  
  
"Because, of course, it's obvious she wants him for herself," Jessie replied brassily.  
  
Ash's head shot up at this and he scowled at the group, who, seeing the mood he was in, nervously scattered. However, they regrouped around five seconds later.  
  
"Ooh! Let's tell the story of how that one guy was drooling all over her on that one island!" James squealed.  
  
Brock looked interestedly at the trio. Meowth shot a look at him.  
  
"The drawing big twerp didn't tell you about this?" Meowth asked confusedly. Brock shook his head. Team Rocket exchanged shrugs.  
  
"Well, here's how it happened," Meowth began.  
  
"Twer-I mean, Ash, Twerpette-Misty, and that one other guy landed on that island with all of those weird scary pillar-y things.What was it called? Tree-Truck-Tool something?" Jessie started, questioning her memory.  
  
"Trovita Island, Jessie. Anyways, Misty, is that really her name? Anyways, she saved this girl, uh, Mari-something-or-other, I think her name was, who was the sister of that Gym Leader guy," James corrected.  
  
"Anyways, the guy, Rudy, he REALLY had it bad for her, y'know? He was blowing off Ashy, over there, who believe me, wanted some attention, because he was gonna battle him, ya know," Meowth continued.  
  
"This Rudy guy gave her flowers and cooked her dinner and danced with her. Which, all in all, makes him a very good guy, I mean, why couldn't I get a guy like that?" Jessie went on, pouting.  
  
James nodded and Brock's and Sakura's mouths gaped open. Faulkner was stunned. May arrived seconds later with a large pail filled with water.  
  
"Anyhow, he invited her to stay with him. PERMANENTLY," James continued, with a shiver.  
  
Sakura's eyes bulged.  
  
"And the next day was this huge battle of Ash against Rudy and that was when she was gonna decide if she was gonna stay on the island. So she's sitting up there in this huge balloon all quiet-like," Meowth extended.  
  
Now, everyone was hooked on the story.  
  
"Now, keep in mind the fact that she hasn't said a whole word the entire battle and she's got the guy's little sister AND Tracy, who're rooting for Rudy and Ash respectively, on either side of her," Jessie added.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. Misty had never told her any of this.  
  
"Then, suddenly, Twer-Ash is losing pretty bad. He won his first battle, lost his second, and is losing his third. Or something like that. And his Squirtle's being whupped pretty badly. And she's battling it out pretty bad within herself. And then, POW! She can't fight it anymore," James says, the story peaking.  
  
Everyone waited in silence.  
  
"And so, she breaks the silence on the field, because even that Tracey guy has given up hope of Ash winning. And she starts screaming at Ash that he can beat Rudy. Rudy's kinda shocked, because he was thinkin' she was gonna stay with him," Meowth says, breaking the silence.  
  
"So, Twer-Ash ends up beating Rudy and Twerpe-Misty and the guy have a nice little chat about her decision. And they end up leaving the island, leaving Ash still clueless," Jessie finishes.  
  
Ash, fortunately, heard none of this.  
  
Soon, night fell, and Sakura whispered to Brock that she was leaving. She had to make a week's journey in a single night. She was thankful that her pack was very light, as previously she had deposited most of her belongings in the pc.  
  
She ran up the hill, panting furiously. By morning, her legs were very sore, and she was so tired that she could drop from exhaustion. But, she was halfway there. She hungrily grabbed at the hero Brock had packed for her. She let out her Espeon and they shared the sandwich.  
  
Sakura looked around for a shelter, but could not find one. She continued walking, even though it hurt her feet. Her best friend needed her to be there, she HAD to get there. Finally, as she had scaled a huge hill, her legs gave out on her. She was so tired she fell asleep in the middle of the road.  
  
She awoke hours later, with a boy leering in her face. She pushed him away and tiredly got up. She shook the dirt from her hair and continued walking, Espeon at her side. The white-haired boy followed her.  
  
"Who are you? Why were you sleeping in the road? WAIT UP!" The boy yelled, running after her.  
  
She stopped and turned to face him, sticking out a hand.  
  
"I'm Sakura. I was walking to Blackthorn when my legs gave out. I felt tired, so I just fell asleep there. Now, if you excuse me, I have to get to Blackthorn right away," Sakura said, breaking into a run.  
  
The boy followed her, panting.  
  
"Jeez, you run fast! I'm Brendan Birch, by the way," Brendan introduced, way out of breath.  
  
Sakura nodded, beaming. She saw the city ahead and raced down the hill, running faster than she ever had in her life towards the Pokémon Center. Brendan's eyes widened and he raced to beat her speed. Sakura ran, pushing the door open. The force of the door hit Brendan and pain radiated throughout his body. He stood there a second before pushing the door open and stepping inside.  
  
He saw Sakura hugging Misty tightly. A few moments later, the two girls stepped apart and Misty turned to stare at him.  
  
"Who're you?" Misty asked calmly.  
  
Before he could answer, Sakura answered for him.  
  
"Oh, Misty, this is Brendan Birch. I met him like ten minutes ago. Anyways, did I tell you about when I saw Ash and Brock?" Sakura rambled.  
  
Misty shook her head no. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Well, Ash is seriously crazy, Misty! He's at an edge of tenseness I have never seen in my life. And Brock was, well, Brock. He was telling stories to, uh, Team Rocket, I think you called them? Anyways, this purple-haired guy named Faulkner was helping them too. And do you know any Tracey's, Melody's, or Kacey's? Or, um, some guy named Rudy? Anyways, there was this girl named May with him too," Sakura blathered.  
  
Misty's face paled at the mention of Rudy. Brendan walked closer.  
  
"Hey, my neighbor back home was named May. Did she have brown hair and green eyes?" Brendan replied calmly.  
  
Sakura turned to him.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura replied quietly.  
  
Misty rubbed her arm nervously.  
  
"H-how do y-you k-know about R-R-Rudy?" Misty stuttered, looking vulnerable.  
  
"Long story," Sakura replied.  
  
Misty sighed.  
  
"Anyways, this May person apparently kissed him. And apparently you have as well, but that's another story," Sakura continued.  
  
Misty paled further. Brendan looked worriedly at her and slightly grabbed her arm.  
  
"I think you need to sit down," Brendan said nervously.  
  
Misty nodded palely and sat down.  
  
Loren ;*  
  
REVIEW! Because another chapter's close to being done. 


	8. Near Misses, I Love You, and Rivalry

This chapter's set later on. I don't own Brendan, May, Ash, Sakura, or Pikachu. I own nothing from Pokemon. I do have Ruby, Sapphire, Crystal, Silver, Gold, Yellow, and Blue though.  
  
Three Months Later.  
  
"Misty, I'm telling you, you should at least think about going back to Trovita! Didn't Rudy tell you that you could stay there whenever you wanted?" Sakura yelled.  
  
Misty crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"NO!" Misty screamed.  
  
Sakura stepped away from the volatile Misty.  
  
"Well, then, you could always go back with As-" Sakura began.  
  
Misty turned and interrupted. Her face was eleven shades of red and her eyes were narrow slits. Sakura felt very small and very scared.  
  
"DON'T MENTION THAT NAME! And, by the way, NO!" Misty shrieked.  
  
Misty stormed off. Sakura followed patiently.  
  
"Well, you could go to your sisters," Sakura suggested.  
  
Misty shot her a dark glare and kept walking.  
  
"I don't need them! I can do this on my own!" Misty screeched.  
  
Sakura stopped walking.  
  
"Misty! You're only thirteen!" Sakura reminded.  
  
Brendan appeared before them.  
  
"You know, Goldenrod's ahead. Its a big city. You could easily get lost in it," Brendan suggested.  
  
Misty turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks! That's a great idea! You are the best person ever! Hey, do you have any food on you? I'm starved!" Misty said happily.  
  
Brendan gave Sakura a perplexed look. She mouthed that'd she'd explain later and Brendan nodded confusedly. He reached in his pocket and handed Misty a candy bar, which she devoured in all of two seconds. Sakura leaned over and whispered something in Brendan's ear.  
  
Brendan fell over in shock. Misty, however, was throwing up on the roadside, so she didn't notice. Sakura ran over to tend to Misty, who had moved down to a stream hidden by the trees. Brendan got up and saw a familiar figure before him.  
  
"May?"  
  
May smiled, kissed him on both cheeks, and hugged him very tightly.  
  
"Hey, Brendan. Haven't seen you much lately," May responded, stepping back from the hug.  
  
Brendan smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I've been traveling with two girls lately. You?" Brendan replied.  
  
May smirked.  
  
"Two guys. So.Uh, you dating one of them?" May replied nervously.  
  
Brendan shook his head and Ash came running down the trail, out of breath.  
  
"May? You here? MAY! Look, I'm sorry for being such a-Hi, I'm Ash, who are you?" Ash hollered, not noticing Brendan and May for a while.  
  
Brendan looked at Ash. He had seen him in one of Misty's pictures and was about to pounce on him when Sakura appeared.  
  
"Hey, Brendan, do you have any food? She's hungry now," Sakura said, not noticing Ash or May.  
  
"Sakura?" Ash said confusedly.  
  
Sakura swallowed.  
  
"Oh, hi Ash. So, Brendan, you have anything?" Sakura said nervously.  
  
Brendan shook his head.  
  
"Sakura, what's the use? She'll just throw it up again," Brendan said cynically.  
  
Ash and May were both perplexed and Sakura glared at Brendan.  
  
"So, uh, Sakura, you talked to Misty lately?" Ash asked curiously.  
  
May rolled her eyes, which Ash failed to notice.  
  
"Um, yeah," Sakura said quietly.  
  
Ash's eyes lit up and May pouted.  
  
"Really? Did she mention where she went?" Ash asked desperately.  
  
Sakura shook her head no furiously. Brendan communicated with his eyes to her. Sakura gave him a look.  
  
"Uh, I've got to be going, my friend's not exactly feeling well right now," Sakura said, before quickly jetting off.  
  
Ash looked perplexedly at May. Brendan smirked.  
  
"Hey, May, want to battle me?" Brendan asked.  
  
May's eyes lit up.  
  
"You bet!" May grinned.  
  
Brendan pulled out a pokéball, as did May.  
  
"Go Marshtomp/Combusken!" The trainers said at the same time.  
  
"Combusken, use Flamethrower!" May yelled.  
  
Brendan smirked.  
  
"Marshtomp, use Hydro Pump!" Brendan yelled back.  
  
Combusken's Flamethrower hit Marshtomp's Hydro Pump and a steamy mist covered the trail. Brendan and May waited for the mist to clear. Ash watched interestedly and Pikachu bounded down the trail. Pikachu sniffed the air and the fog cleared.  
  
"Pikachupi?! Pikapi, pi pi ka chu Pikachupi! Pikaka Pikachupi!" Pikachu chattered restlessly.  
  
Ash obviously understood, which confused Brendan and May.  
  
"What's Pikachu saying, Ash?" May piped up.  
  
Ash smiled a strained smile and patted Pikachu's head.  
  
"Pikachu apparently smells an old friend of mine. But that's impossible," Ash said sadly.  
  
Pikachu glared at Ash.  
  
"Pipi kachu pi ka chuchu Pikachupi! Pikachupi chu pi kakaka chu. Pikapi chu kachupi pi pi ka chu chu CHU!" Pikachu yelled, cheeks sparking.  
  
This time Brendan asked.  
  
"What did Pikachu say?" Brendan asked curiously.  
  
Ash frowned.  
  
"Pikachu said that it smells like Misty. Pikachu said that she smelled different, but it was still her. And finally, Pikachu said that if I wasn't so busy being so obliviously dense that I would be standing in front of her right now," Ash translated.  
  
Brendan and May's eyes widened and they looked at each other. Pikachu raced into the bushes and Ash followed it. Sakura, however, saw him coming and frantically warned Misty to run. Brendan looked to May pleading.  
  
"Do something," Brendan whispered.  
  
May looked at him quizzically.  
  
"You so owe me for this!" May hissed.  
  
May swallowed.  
  
"ASH!" May screamed.  
  
Ash stopped running and turned around. He looked at her confusedly and Brendan rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. Ash turned to leave.  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" May shrieked.  
  
Ash blanched and Brandon motioned for Sakura and Misty to run to Ecruteak. Wordlessly they complied. Brendan bit his lip and looked nervously at a highly worried May. Ash turned around.  
  
"WHAT?" Ash squealed.  
  
Brendan turned to May, thinking quickly.  
  
"Oh! I love you too, May!" Brendan said cheerfully.  
  
May gaped at him, but complied and hugged him.  
  
"Nice save," May whispered.  
  
"Don't I know it!" Brendan mumbled.  
  
Ash sighed and went back in the forest. Brendan looked at May.  
  
"You could come with us, you know. I'm sure that Misty and Sakura wouldn't mind," Brendan mumbled.  
  
May smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Really, Brendan, I'd love to be with other girls and my best friend. But, you know, Ash needs a level-headed female in his life much more than you do. Besides, if this gig falls through, there's always Wally," May teased.  
  
Brendan scowled and ran to Ecruteak.  
  
"You've always got me, April. Anyways, I've got to run. It's a long journey to Goldenrod. Bye!" Brendan said, barely loud enough for May to hear.  
  
Brendan left and May shook her head, waiting patiently for Ash's return.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
REVIEW! PLEASE! *pout* 


	9. Why Phone Calls and the Elite Four Don't...

Sorry, this is kind of a May chapter. But it's in the future. And kinda short. And you get two in one day. Oh, I own Raze, Ienoo, Kijh Lake and that's it. Oh, Ienoo's a new region. And Kijh Lake is in between all the Regions. Kind of like Tohjo Lake except not.  
  
Four years later.  
  
"I choose you, Raze!" May said enthusiastically.  
  
Glacia smiled.  
  
"Then I'll send out Glalie!" Glacia said calmly.  
  
May grinned and was about to order Raze to use Blaze Kick when a shrill noise interrupted the battle. Glacia looked around, irritated.  
  
"Where is that infernal racket coming from?" Glacia snapped.  
  
May blushed and yanked her Pokégear from her pocket.  
  
"Sorry. It's me," May explained.  
  
Glacia rolled her eyes and waited for May's phone call to end.  
  
"Ash? That you?" May asked curiously.  
  
"Who's Ash? It's me, Wally," Wally said, confused.  
  
May shook her head sadly.  
  
"Oh. Ash is my boyfriend. Uh, why're you calling, Wally?" May replied.  
  
Glacia tapped a foot impatiently on the floor. May rolled her eyes.  
  
"Uh. After you beat me at Victory Road, I sat down and thought a lot. And, well, I realized something. May, I-" Wally began.  
  
May was irritated.  
  
"Wally, just spit it out already. I'm busy!" May sniped.  
  
Wally gulped and Glacia yawned.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" Wally asked nervously.  
  
May sighed.  
  
"Did you not hear the part about me having a boyfriend? Anyways, I've got to go now. Bye!" May said quickly.  
  
May rolled her eyes. She pointed to Glalie, not wanting to be deterred.  
  
"Raze, use Blaze Kick!" May screamed speedily.  
  
Raze was about to attack when May's phone rang again. Glacia sighed and told Glalie to make a chair of ice for her to sit on. May motioned for Raze to attack and she complied. Glalie fainted. Glacia retracted her Glalie and sent out Sealeo.  
  
"Wally? Is that you again? Fine. I'll go out with you," May sighed.  
  
Brendan was puzzled.  
  
"Sure I'll go out with you, May," Brendan replied dazedly.  
  
May rolled her eyes.  
  
"Good, now that we established that, Wally, could you please stop calling?" May said calmly.  
  
Brendan shook his head.  
  
"Hey! What's up with all this Wally business, April? You know I can't stand him!" Brendan joked.  
  
May frowned.  
  
"Oh. Hi, Brendan. Uh, sorry, but I'm not going out with you. I mean, you can't even get my name right!" May murmured.  
  
Brendan rolled his eyes.  
  
"I can't believe you'd go out with Wally before me! He's practically obsessed with you! And besides, you're going out with Ash anyways!" Brendan argued.  
  
May sighed.  
  
"What did you do, listen in on my last phone call?" May questioned.  
  
"Wally and I talk! Not usually civilly, but we do. And I know that you're tired of him, and that you'd say Ash was your boyfriend to shut him up. Of course, your plan backfired," Brendan said defensively.  
  
"Brendan, I'm in the middle of a battle. I'm at Glacia now. So if you want to talk to me, come to Evergrande. Anyways, I've got to finish battling. You know me waay too well, by the way. Bye Brendan!" May finished.  
  
"Okay, bye May! I'll be there ASAP," Brendan grunted.  
  
Brendan hung up. May replaced the phone in her bag and motioned to Blaziken to come up to her.  
  
"If I can't tell you which attack to use, because I have a feeling I'll wind up on the phone again, just use Blaze Kick. Her pokémon are ice types, so your fire will melt them. But they're also part water, so you might want to avoid their attacks at all costs. Holler if you need help and I don't already know, okay? So use your Blaze Kick now!" May whispered.  
  
Raze nodded and knocked out Sealeo. Glacia got up and sent out Walrein. May's phone rang again and Glacia prepared to sit down but stopped when she saw Raze knock out her Walrein. She sent out another, higher level, Sealeo.  
  
"Brendan? Didn't I tell you to come here instead of calling me again?" May growled.  
  
"May? This is Ash," Ash remarked.  
  
May blushed.  
  
"Sorry. It's just that everyone's been calling me today. Anyways, I'm trying to beat the Hoenn Elite Four now. I'm almost done with Glacia and then I've got Drake and then Steven left," May apologized.  
  
Ash nodded.  
  
"That's great! I'm going to try and take on the Unbeatable Four. I'm going to call a meeting of my friends to help me prepare. Hey, while you're there, could you tell Drake and Steven about this, the rest'll come if they will. I'm going to hang up now," Ash explained.  
  
May smiled.  
  
"Which Secret Base do we meet at?" May asked curiously.  
  
Ash thought for a second.  
  
"No idea. Er, how about the one in, er. Wait, second thought, I dunno. Wherever Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, and Ienoo cross," Ash replied offhandedly.  
  
May nodded and thought for a second.  
  
"Do you mean Kijh Lake?" May asked curiously.  
  
Ash smiled.  
  
"Yeah! That! See you later, May!" Ash said excitedly.  
  
Ash hung up and May dropped her phone back in her pocket. Raze had managed to beat Sealeo, but not without a slight loss of hit points. She turned to see it beat another Glalie. Glacia scowled and then smiled, recalling her pokémon. She turned to May and began to give her the speech she gave the precious few who beat her.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
REVIEW! PLEASE? 


	10. Reunion in Kijh Lake

Updated wrong chapter. Oops! Don't own anything. Next chapter has Misty AND Ash. And in the chap after that they kiss.This chap's kinda pointless. I like reviews though.  
  
Later that day.  
  
May ran into the huge cabin at Kijh Lake. Everyone stared at her. She sighed and tried to find a seat. There were four tables of Gym leaders alone and there were tons more for regular people. Especially one table of twenty-four little kids. She shuddered at the thought. Ash was in front, telling the people why they were there. He finished his speech and everyone jumped up from their chairs and ran outside.  
  
May was nearly trampled by the crowd. She felt a hand grab hers and she looked up into Brendan's face. He smirked.  
  
"Hey, April! I saw you being trampled and I decided to come over and save you. Oh, congratulations on becoming The Champion. I'm sorry I got there so late," Brendan replied, pulling her up.  
  
May smiled.  
  
"Thanks," She replied and they went outside.  
  
Ash was talking to Jessie and James.  
  
"Twer-Ash, you should really go to Goldenrod," Jessie said bossily.  
  
Ash shrugged.  
  
"But why? You won't tell me why!" Ash pleaded.  
  
Meowth smirked.  
  
"Look, Ashy-boy, it's a huge city. It's the biggest one in Johto. You can pick up a lot on those streets," Meowth said wisely.  
  
Ash sighed and shrugged.  
  
"Okay. I'll go. But after the party's over," Ash said quietly.  
  
Jessie and James smiled and then ran off to the buffet table. Ash saw May and gave her a hug. Brendan walked over to the drink table to soothe his anger.  
  
"Hey, Champ! Heard about you trouncing the Elite Four! That's awesome! Congratulations!" Ash said happily.  
  
May smiled and broke the hug.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I've got to eat," May beamed, walking to the food table.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
REVIEW! 


	11. Trovita, Four Year Anniversaries, Surski...

Okay, remember that it's been a while since they showed the Orange Island eps... Trovita's the only island I know. I don't own anyone except Laura, Ashley, Tobin (but who'd want to own Tobin?), Lena, Rina, Helga, and Arnold. But Helga and Arnold are based off characters in G/S/C, so I don't technically own them. And I don't technically own Laura, Lena, Rina, and Tobin either, kind of. I do own Ashley though! YAY! Oh, sorry, I didn't know that another person reviewed because my computer didn't email me and I have msn. Which makes no sense. And yeah.  
  
This chapter's kinda long. And it has Misty and Ash. And so does the next chapter. They kiss in the next chapter. Remember this if you want me to update, and review. Oh, Misty and Ash are 17 now, if it helps.  
  
Later on. In Goldenrod.  
  
Misty shifted in her chair, smoothed her skirt, and wondered why Laura had called her here. Laura reentered the office, beaming and tossing her green hair.  
  
"Hello, Lola. I have something important to tell you," Laura said seriously.  
  
Misty swallowed. Why did she have the feeling that this was not going to turn out in her favor?  
  
"Okay, Lola, we've decided to expand our chain. Most of the Orange Islands don't have Pokémarts and they have to battle Gym Leaders and Pokémon Centers are often very far away. I was wondering if you'd like to go help set them up over there. The large islands mostly have them. But the Trovita Gym and those other islands I can't remember don't have them. You'll start out at Trovita," Laura explained.  
  
Misty's eyes widened and she furiously shook her head.  
  
"No way. I'm not going," Misty stated.  
  
Laura aimed a look at her.  
  
"Why, Lola, do you have problems with Trovita? Because if you do, you won't have to go," Laura offered.  
  
Misty sighed.  
  
"No, I'm fine with it. Can I have a guy come with me though?" Misty lied nervously.  
  
Laura smirked.  
  
"Sure, but do you really want Tobin to come with you?" Laura joked.  
  
Misty shivered, thinking of the man who was practically obsessed with her.  
  
"Oh, that won't be necessary, believe me. I'll go. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go to Mom's. See you tomorrow," Misty stated quickly.  
  
Misty turned and briskly walked from the office and jumped in the elevator. Laura smiled behind her desk. Misty walked out of the elevator and over to the nursery.  
  
"Hey! Lena, Rina, nice to see you guys again! Can you give me my little angel back?" Misty asked playfully.  
  
The dark-haired twins smiled and simultaneously tucked a strand of hair behind each ear. Misty laughed and the twins looked at each other. Lena and Rina picked up a four-year-old and her bag and handed them to Misty.  
  
"Lola! Ashley is such a sweetie! Here, and remember, she can come back whenever. Oh, Happy Birthday, Ashley!" Lena and Rina chorused.  
  
Misty and Ashley smiled and they waved at the twins, walking out of the department store. Ashley looked like a mini version of her mother, complete with bright orange hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a cute blue sundress with her short hair in little pigtails and watching flip-flops. Misty smiled at her daughter.  
  
"So, Birthday Girl, what do you want for your birthday?" Misty asked playfully.  
  
Ashley smiled up at her mother.  
  
"I want a Pokémon, Mommy!" Ashley said cheerfully.  
  
Misty smiled and frowned.  
  
"Well, Sweetie, I can't exactly get you one of those. But I can give you this," Misty said calmly.  
  
She handed her daughter a Lure Ball and Ashley looked up at her in confusion.  
  
"That's a Lure Ball, Sweetie. You use it to capture pokémon that you fish. Basically water pokémon. But I don't expect you to capture one so quickly," Misty explained quietly.  
  
Ashley smiled at her mother and hugged her tightly. Misty smiled and shook off the flashbacks of her younger years that threatened to overwhelm her. Ashley broke the hug and pointed to something behind her mother. Misty turned around and screamed.  
  
Behind her was a Surskit. No one did a thing and the Surskit advanced. Misty looked around and spotted a guy leaning against a wall nearby. She motioned for Ashley to stay where she was and ran over to the guy leaning against the wall.  
  
"Hey! You! Mr. Pokémon Master! Do you not see the Surskit that's about to attack an innocent little girl? Can you DO something about my problem instead of just sitting there? Stupid dense trainers who think they're all that." Misty yelled.  
  
The man turned and Misty willed herself to show no emotion. She never thought she'd see Ash again. She hoped he wouldn't recognize her. Ash shrugged and turned to where the Surskit was.  
  
"GO! Typhlosion!" Ash hollered.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes and ran and pulled Ashley towards her. Ash's Typhlosion aimed a Fire Spin at the half-Bug pokémon and it fainted. Ash was about to throw a pokéball at it and capture it. However, Ashley beat him to the punch.  
  
She grabbed her Lure Ball and chucked it at the Surskit like she had been doing it all of her life. It saddened Misty to see this, but she pushed this aside. The light on the pokéball flickered on and off for a few minutes before the pokéball stopped shaking. Ashley's face lit up and she ran and retrieved her pokémon.  
  
Misty sighed and wondered why she had to give her daughter that Lure Ball. Ash smirked and Misty hugged her happy little daughter. Ash turned at her and stared for several seconds. Finally, a spark of recognition crossed his face.  
  
"Mist?" Ash whispered in awe.  
  
Misty shook her head furiously no.  
  
"I have no clue who you're talking about. I've got to go now. Bye!" Misty said quickly and harshly, before grabbing Ashley's hand and running away from the city.  
  
"Mommy, where are we going?" Ashley asked confusedly.  
  
Misty smiled awkwardly.  
  
"We're going to Grandma and Grandpa's. We'll show them your new pokémon. And how do you feel about going to the Orange Islands?" Misty replied quickly.  
  
Ashley shrugged and Misty beamed, running to what Ashley knew as her grandparents home. Ashley's grandparents were quite obviously not Misty's real parents. Her mother had died during her birth and her father had run out on them months before her birth. But when Misty had arrived at the house, hungry, wet, cold, alone, and having contractions, the old man and woman couldn't turn her away.  
  
They had a daughter of their own, but she had died years ago overseas. And seeing poor, down-on-her-luck Misty, had reminded them of their youth. Misty shivered, remembering those days. Everything had been a struggle. She had worked very hard to get where she was. She was the Head Manager of the Goldenrod Department Store. And to think, she had started out as a maid only three years ago. But then Misty remembered. Today was the fourth anniversary. She sighed and opened the door to the humble cottage that her surrogate parents lived in.  
  
They saw her and hugged her tightly. Then they leaned down and hugged Ashley. Misty smiled and stepped out to visit her pokémon. You see, her surrogate parents ran a pokémon day care. She hugged and talked to her precious pokémon for a while and then heard the familiar cries of a Pikachu and a Togepi. Misty panicked and ran inside.  
  
"Lola, dear, you remember the Goldenrod festival, do you not?" Helga asked.  
  
Misty nodded.  
  
"Doesn't everyone know about it?" Misty asked quietly.  
  
Helga shook her head.  
  
"You need your dresses if you want to win this year. I heard that The Pokémon Master himself is here. You do want to look your best for him, do you not?" Helga replied, pointing to some dresses in bags in the corner.  
  
Misty scowled and Arnold led little Ashley outside.  
  
"Helga! I know the Pokémon Master's here. He's the reason my daughter got her first pokémon today," Misty sulked.  
  
Helga blinked at Misty confusedly.  
  
"Why is that so bad? The first pokémon must be celebrated! And the Pokémon Master himself helped her capture it! Why do you hate the Pokémon Master so much?" Helga bombarded.  
  
Misty sighed and blinked back tears. She picked up the dresses and went into the room she used to sleep in. She dug around for some fabric and scissors. She cut down her clear blue dress a bit and started sewing on some blue tulle, which would make her dress look like water. She grabbed some yellow tulle after she finished her own and sewed it unto Ashley's sunny yellow dress, making sure it was extra bouncy.  
  
"Lola, tell me why you despise him!" Helga badgered.  
  
Misty sighed, looking at the finished dresses.  
  
"I don't hate him," Misty whispered.  
  
Helga raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh really? Why do you always speak of him so critically?" Helga stated bluntly.  
  
Misty sighed.  
  
"I knew him. Before he was a Pokémon Master, okay?" Misty mumbled.  
  
Helga raised her eyebrows.  
  
"What do you mean?" Helga gaped.  
  
Misty willed herself not to cry.  
  
"I used to travel with him, okay? He was my best friend. And then, one day, I just left. I don't hate him, I could never hate him. I'm just accustomed to mocking him as a trainer and yelling at him for being such an idiot," Misty breathed.  
  
Helga was shocked, but soon recovered.  
  
"Oh, is he? Ashley's father?" Helga asked confusedly.  
  
Misty blinked back tears.  
  
"No. He-he would never.You know, he has a name, besides Pokémon Master. It's Ash. Ash Ketchum," Misty stuttered.  
  
Helga cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"But why?" Helga asked, shell-shocked.  
  
Misty smiled wryly and wiped away the tears.  
  
"I fell in love with him years ago. Before my daughter was born. It's a very long story and I'll tell you later. But I have to go back to town and prepare for the festival," Misty said calmly.  
  
Helga nodded confusedly and Misty grabbed the dresses, finding her daughter and pulling her with her. They walked back into the city and to their apartment, Misty suspiciously avoiding the main road.  
  
Misty changed into her dress and her daughter changed into hers. Misty combed through her short hair and her daughter's, smiling. She did her make- up, with Ashley aiming a few curious looks at her. Then, Misty dug around in her closet, digging out some shiny blue semi-transparent pointy high heels. She handed Ashley a pair of yellow sandals with suns on them and she put them on. Finally, to finish off the look, Misty dug around in a jewelry box. She pulled out a choker made completely of white diamonds. A large blue diamond dangled down from the bottom of the necklace in the front and the necklace was very shiny.  
  
Misty grabbed a purse and a wrap that matched her dress along with her daughter's hand and left. She just hoped that she wouldn't run into Ash again.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
REVIEW! (Unless, of course, you don't want the kissy chapter.) 


	12. Princess Goldenrod, You Have to Kiss Ash

See...This is the kissy chapter. And you'd better review. Because questions are answered in the next one. I own Codi and Ashley. That's it. The rest is Satoshi Tajiri's. And I own the Goldenrod festival. Here ya go. Review!  
  
Misty saw her friend Codi ahead. She smiled and walked up to her.  
  
"Hey! You know what I heard-" Codi began.  
  
Misty smiled wryly.  
  
"Lemme guess. It's that Ash Ketchum's in town, right? Because I could've told you that!" Misty snapped.  
  
Codi backed up.  
  
"Sorry! Anyways, you're the one who named your daughter after him!" Codi responded.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes and sighed into her hand.  
  
"I was in excruciating pain, outside, drenched, frozen, tired beyond believe, dirty, formerly lost in the woods, and I hadn't eaten anything for days. I wasn't thinking straight at the time," Misty scowled.  
  
"Hey! But that was before he became famous. So why?" Codi questioned.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes and a man grabbed her and pulled her along with him. Codi and Ashley trailed behind. Misty struggled against his grip.  
  
"Let go of me! HEY! Where are you taking me?!" Misty yelled.  
  
The man turned to face her and stopped walking.  
  
"You're Princess Goldenrod," The man replied simply and Misty paled.  
  
She just knew that Ash was going to be the Prince. She remembered the radio show they had done all those years ago and shivered. She prayed that she wasn't right. However, when the man led her unto the stage, there he was. Misty swallowed and tried to play it off as if it were nothing. But, for the one time in his life she wished he could get stupider, he didn't.  
  
Misty stood there, smiling. Her smile was not genuine and neither was her enthusiasm. Cameras flashed and she was ordered to pose with Ash in many different postures. Finally, they told her to kiss him.  
  
"NO WAY! I won't do it! Do I look like I give a care about Mr. Pokémon Master over here? No, I don't! I wouldn't kiss him if you paid me! Now sod off and go harass someone else! And, he's not even a Pokémon Master anyways! He hasn't even beaten the Unbeatable Four!" Misty screamed, taking everyone aback.  
  
Everyone blinked and cameras flashed. Ash surprised her by kissing her and the cameras flashed even more furiously. Misty was in shock for a minute before she abruptly pushed him away and slapped him hard across the face. Then she tried to run from the stage, ignoring the snapping cameras. He grabbed her arm and she struggled against his strong grasp.  
  
"Ash! Let go of me!" Misty hissed.  
  
Ash shook his head furiously.  
  
"ASH KETCHUM! YOU MORON! LET GO OF ME! Stupid, dense, idiotic, WANNABE POKEMON MASTER! LET GO OF ME NOW! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE ANYMORE! GO AWAY! JEEZ! CAN YOU EVER LEAVE ME ALONE?!" Misty screamed loudly.  
  
Everyone was shocked and Ash spun Misty to face him.  
  
"No, Misty. I will not leave you alone. Whatever happened to your dreams? You were going to become a Water Pokémon Master! But then you left and I don't hear from you for four years! What's that about, Misty? You're one of my best friends! Best friends don't up and leave each other! Why did you leave anyways! You've never explained that anyways!" Ash grunted.  
  
Misty swallowed and stomped on his foot, running away and getting lost in the crowd. Ash jumped around on one foot for a few seconds and then flashed the crowd a smile and a victory sign before running after Misty. Misty, however, ran down an empty alleyway, meeting up with her daughter, Codi, and a few other friends of hers.  
  
"Hi, Juli, Codi, Starr, Ashley," Misty tried to chirp cheerfully.  
  
However, Misty saw something that scared her. Duplica. Misty's eyes widened. She darted through an alleyway. But that just worsened her luck because then she saw Whitney. She ran faster and saw Brendan and Sakura. She ran, still harder, passing Tracey by. But soon she was trapped in an alley, surrounded by Brock, her sisters, and, of course, Ash.  
  
Misty sighed and Ash sent her a questioning look.  
  
"Why'd you leave, Misty?" Ash barked.  
  
Misty swallowed.  
  
"Can I speak to you in private, Ash? There's no way I'm talking to you with these people listening on me!" Misty whispered.  
  
Ash nodded and pulled Misty in a side alley along with him.  
  
"I repeat, why'd you leave, Misty," Ash repeated.  
  
Misty sighed and played with the crown atop her head. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but said nothing. She merely moved closer to Ash. Ash kept backing up and Misty kept moving closer until Ash was pressed against the wall and Misty against him. She gave Ash a look she couldn't decipher and passionately kissed him.  
  
Ash wasn't prepared for it and it took him a while to respond. However, by the time he had, Misty had broken the kiss. She had also climbed a fire escape and walked two apartment buildings away from him. But she was still close enough to call out to him.  
  
"I live in the city, Ash. I couldn't survive here if I didn't pick up a few things," Misty called.  
  
Ash looked confusedly at her, but by then, she was gone. He scratched his head confusingly and left the alley to come face-to-face with a little girl.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
Review! 'Cause it makes me HAAAAPPPPYYYY! 


	13. FootballBrained Lola Confesses

This gives you a LOT of answers. Like, for example, some stuff about Ashley. Well, Ash learns a lot at least. But everything else happens as planned. I don't own Pokémon. If I did, I'd show the Orange Island episodes again...  
  
"Hey! I remember you! You're Mr. Pokémon Master! You know my Mommy, right? Where is she?" Ashley asked cutely.  
  
Ash looked at her curiously.  
  
"What's your name?" Ash asked quietly.  
  
Ashley smiled.  
  
"Ashley," Ashley giggled.  
  
Ash nodded, confused.  
  
"And your mother's?" Ash questioned further.  
  
Ashley beamed.  
  
"Lola," Ashley chirped.  
  
Ash frowned.  
  
"I don't think I know a Lola. What'd I call her?" Ash pondered, confused.  
  
Little Ashley thought for a second.  
  
"Misty. I think. Are you my daddy?" Ashley said bluntly.  
  
Ash's eyes widened and he shook his head no.  
  
"Oh. I haven't a clue where she is. S-she's your m-mother? I'm n-n-not y- your d-d-d-daddy," Ash stuttered.  
  
Ashley frowned and ran off like her mother had previously. Ash followed. He followed Ashley to her and Misty's apartment. He tried to memorize the location and ran to the old people's hut. He walked up to the lady.  
  
"Can I have my pokémon back please?" Ash said quickly, words stumbling from his mouth.  
  
The old woman looked at him curiously and nodded as Ash paid her. Ash ran through the door and whistled. He gathered Togepi in his arms and Pikachu hopped atop his shoulder. Ash flew to Misty's apartment and ran up the fire escape, rapping harshly on her window. The window opened and he crawled through, Togepi and Pikachu following him. He saw Misty, her sisters, and little Ashley. He crept into the room where they stood quietly.  
  
Misty sat at the table in her festival regalia, swirling a martini glass full of clear liquid. Ashley sat on the couch, immersed in cartoons. Misty's three sisters were all scowling at her, but she ignored them, taking long swigs of her vodka.  
  
"Like Misty, stop it!" Violet scowled.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes and tipped the glass all the way back, downing the entire glass.  
  
"Like Misty, we haven't like seen you in like five years. Or like something!" Lily frowned.  
  
Misty sighed and got up to pour herself another glass.  
  
"Miiiiiisty! You are like being like SO like unfair! You like can't drink! It's like against the like law!" Daisy squealed.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes and glared at her sister.  
  
"You're one to talk. I'm seventeen and a single mother of a four-year-old with a full-time management job. I have to go to the Orange Islands in a day, starting with Trovita, THE one place I REALLY don't want to be in right now most in the entire world, besides Pallet. You're here, everyone I've ever known is here! So get out of my house. I really need this drink right now," Misty snapped bitterly.  
  
Ash looked sadly at her and stepped out of the shadows. Misty blanched at the sight of him and downed the glass again, reaching for the bottle. Ash shook his head and put the bottle away.  
  
"Hey, Misty," Ash said calmly.  
  
Misty scowled and her sisters raised their eyebrows.  
  
"Ash. I should've known you'd follow me. I guess it's a good thing I'm leaving for Trovita, no? Anyways, I don't have time for dumb, bike- stealing, twerps like you!" Misty hissed.  
  
She turned and glared at her shocked sisters.  
  
"Misty. I promise you that I'll leave you alone for the rest of your life. Just tell me. Why did you leave?" Ash pleaded.  
  
Misty sighed and looked at her heels and then back up to Ash.  
  
"You sure I couldn't have a sip of that stuff again?" Misty whined.  
  
Ash glared at her and Misty took a deep breath.  
  
"I was tired. Tired of everything. Tired of camping, Brock, battles, Team Rocket, Gym Leaders, just everything. But mostly, I was tired of you," Misty said quietly, looking up at him through her lashes.  
  
Ash's mouth closed and opened, but it seemed that the alcohol Misty had consumed before had come into effect. She kept talking.  
  
"I was tired of you being so DENSE! I mean, in the beginning, you weren't supposed to see, I prided myself in the fact that I could hide my secret from you. But then, before I knew it, three years had come and gone and I was only a little farther than when I had just begun. The song-and-dance grew tiring after a year or so. I tried to show you. I tried to get it through that thick head of yours, but nothing worked. No matter what I said, how I acted, what I did... NOTHING happened," Misty said angrily.  
  
Ash was just plain confused. Misty pointed at him.  
  
"SEE!? You're doing it right now! I've sacrificed so much for you! I could've lived in Trovita, or stuck it out on my own, or become a Gym Leader in not one, but TWO Gyms! I could've forced you to pay for my bike, told your mother about it! But did I? NO! Most people would have given up after a year! But did I? NO! Doesn't that say something to you? I wasn't just following you for a bike, you know!" Misty screamed.  
  
Ash raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Huh?" Ash said confusedly.  
  
Misty threw her hands in the air and gazed towards the heavens.  
  
"You STUPID, DUMB, MORONIC, IDIOTIC, STUBBORN, DENSE, THICK, SLOW, DULL, IMPERCEPTIVE, DIM, OBTUSE, BRAINLESS, UNINTELLIGENT, MINDLESS, FOOLISH, IRRATIONAL, ILLOGICAL, INANE, IMMATURE, SIMPLE-MINDED, NAÏVE, INEXPERIENCED, GREEN, RAW, CHILDISH, ADOLESCENT, GULLIBLE, PURE, INNOCENT, FOOTBALL-BRAINED INCONSIDERATE UNAWARE OBLIVIOUS IGNORANT UNWITTING ANTAGONISTIC POKEMON MASTER WANNABE!" Misty roared.  
  
Ash looked at her, hurt.  
  
"What do you mean, Misty?" Ash said sadly.  
  
Tears of anger, frustration, and sadness trickled down her face.  
  
"What I mean, Ash, is that I'm in love with you!" Misty hissed.  
  
Ash stood there, eyes wide open. Misty's sobs came harder. Ash was silent, mouth wide open. Misty's sisters, who had heard none of this, were looking between the two curiously. Ashley heard her mother's cries and came and gave her a huge hug. Misty smiled gratefully and wiped at her eyes, sniffling. She broke the hug and Ash swallowed, throat dry.  
  
"Who's her father?" Ash whispered quietly.  
  
Lily, Violet, and Daisy all cocked their heads.  
  
"Do you like mean that you're like not? Because like, we like totally like thought YOU like were!" The sisters said in unison.  
  
Misty crumpled to the floor, hugging Ashley to her like a life preserver. She couldn't look Ash in the eyes.  
  
"I never meant for it to happen," Misty whispered brokenly.  
  
Ash scowled.  
  
"It did, Misty. So who's her dad?" Ash snapped, serious for once.  
  
Misty's sobs returned. She turned away from him.  
  
"No. I can't," Misty mumbled.  
  
Ash frowned.  
  
"Misty, just tell me who the father is. It'll be easier for you if you do," Ash stated sympathetically.  
  
Misty cried harder.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you. But, Ash, you've got to promise that you won't get mad at me," Misty muttered.  
  
Ash nodded and Misty sighed. She stood up shakily and leaned over to Ash's ear.  
  
"Gary. Gary Oak," Misty whispered nervously.  
  
Ash's eyes widened and once again he was speechless. However, this time he felt like punching something.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
Poor Ash...And after Misty was telling him off and all... 


	14. The Quest Begins

This chapter is short and weird. The quest for honor finally begins, eh? Anyways, thanks for all your reviews. Love ya'll.  
  
"What do you mean, Misty?" Ash asked, gritting his teeth.  
  
Misty's tears splashed on his face.  
  
"He's the father," Misty whispered.  
  
Ash felt betrayed.  
  
"Why?" Ash asked angrily.  
  
Misty glared at him and rose to her feet.  
  
"You think it happened that way? You want to know how it happened?" Misty snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Ash frowned.  
  
"Spare me the details of how you slept with my rival," Ash said bluntly.  
  
Misty became livid.  
  
"What, Ash? Was I supposed to sleep with you first? It's not like you ever tried anything. You didn't even notice I was in love with you until I screamed it out to you," Misty sneered.  
  
Ash's eyes burned.  
  
"But still! I can't believe you would do that!" Ash yelled.  
  
Misty looked at him.  
  
"Who said I did anything? Why do you automatically blame me for this? I was asleep and the next thing I know, I'm naked and he's on top of me!" Misty hissed.  
  
The doorbell rung and Misty ran to answer it, revealing Tobin, Lena, Rina, and Laura at the door. She grabbed Ashley and handed her to Lena and Rina. She leapt into her room, grabbed their bags and dropped them in Tobin's arms. She kissed Tobin passionately, shocking everyone and grabbed her bottle of vodka, downing the whole thing in a gulp. Ash ran to her and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Misty! Don't go!" Ash pleaded.  
  
Misty glared at him.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? In Trovita, I can finally forget. And-" Misty said angrily.  
  
The TV interrupted her with a news bulletin.  
  
"Good evening. We have just received news that Gary Oak of Pallet Town has beaten the Unbeatable Four. This is a feat that no trainers have accomplished before him, not even the legendary Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum. Guess there's a new Pokémon Master in town, Ashy-boy. In other news, Ash Ketchum was spotted in Goldenrod City fighting and kissing the red-headed Princess Goldenrod-" A newscaster said cheerily.  
  
Misty paled and dropped the empty bottle, shattering it on the floor. Ash turned red, very angry. Misty swallowed.  
  
"Uh, got to go! Bye Ash! Lock up and clean up the mess please? I'll be back in a couple of months, okay? Thanks, bye!" Misty said quickly, running off.  
  
Ash's blood boiled and he turned to Misty's sisters.  
  
"Clean up the glass and watch the place until one of us gets back," Ash snarled.  
  
Misty's sisters were even more taken aback.  
  
"Reow. Someone like got up on like the wrong side like of the like bed like this morning," Daisy whispered.  
  
Ash frowned.  
  
"Yeah, Daisy! I know!" Violet hissed.  
  
Ash glared at them and slammed the door shut. He climbed out the window and unto the fire escape ladder. He grabbed a pokéball from his pocket and sent out Pidgeot. He jumped atop it and they flew off high into the sky. Pikachu and Togepi climbed on it with him and Ash headed to the Sacred Forest.  
  
Ash's hair whipped behind him and Ash didn't notice. He guided Pidgeot to the forest's exit and they landed there with a thump. Ash sent out his Absol.  
  
"Absol! Use Secret Power!" Ash barked fiercely.  
  
Absol complied and a notch in the rock became a large hole. Ash stepped inside and walked down the narrow hallway, looking for the exit. He pulled out his pokégear and dialed a familiar number.  
  
"Hey! May! It's Ash!" Ash yelled.  
  
May groggily picked up the phone.  
  
"Ash? It's so early. Why're you calling me?" May said tiredly.  
  
"I'm beating the Unbeatable Four," Ash grunted.  
  
May was suddenly wide awake.  
  
"WHAT?! But, Ash, you're not ready!" May squeaked.  
  
Ash's eyes burned fiercely.  
  
"I don't care. I have to beat them and their new champion," Ash hissed.  
  
May gaped.  
  
"New champion?" May asked shrilly.  
  
Ash frowned.  
  
"My rival, Gary. You should know this already, It was all over the news in Goldenrod," Ash replied dully.  
  
May cocked her head.  
  
"YOU were all over the news in Goldenrod," May replied.  
  
Ash nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, you kiss someone you've known for seven years and suddenly its news," Ash sighed.  
  
May raised an eyebrow, yet said nothing. She hung up and Ash ran to the exit.  
  
- Loren ;* 


	15. Sleepless in JohtoAnd the Orange Islands...

Aren't you glad I finally updated? And this isn't Ash/May per say (I rhymed), but it's sorta hinted at. It's more Ash/Misty though. And I don't own Pokemon.  
  
Misty, meanwhile, was in the Orange Islands. She had been talking with Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny for hours. She was so tired. A tired hand clutched Ashley's. She was staying in the gym.  
  
The Trovita Gym, of all places. She hated this stupid island. It was dredging up so many bad memories. Rudy popped out of his gym and nearly fainted.  
  
"Misty? What are you doing here?" Rudy asked, shocked.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes and dropped her bags on the ground. She slid her hand from her daughter's. Misty crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I didn't come here for you, you know. I have a job. I'm working at setting up a series of Pokémarts in the Orange Islands. Starting, of course, with Trovita," Misty sighed.  
  
Rudy shrugged. He saw Ashley.  
  
"So, you finally stopped traveling with Ash?" Rudy asked, non-committally.  
  
Misty glared at him.  
  
"So? I left. What's it to you?" Misty snapped.  
  
Rudy smirked. Mari walked into the room, which no one noticed.  
  
"I suppose she's his, then?" Rudy remarked, gesturing towards Ashley.  
  
Misty's eyes widened and she slapped Rudy. Rudy rubbed his cheek.  
  
"Ouch. It was just a question," Rudy defended.  
  
Misty glared at him. Mari grabbed Ashley and the bags, moving them to the guest room. Rudy sighed and turned on the tv.  
  
"We have just received news that Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum is about to defeat the Unbeatable Four, a highly Elite group of five trainers hidden up in the Sacred Forest. This will result in him becoming the Ultimate Master. However, he will have to beat out New Champion Gary Oak, and their five mysterious trainers. This is the first time in the history of the Unbeatable Four that two trainers have attempted to defeat them in one day. We'll be updating you by the second with any news we get," The newscaster reported.  
  
Misty turned white. She sighed into her head.  
  
"That dumb, dumb boy," Misty said sadly.  
  
Rudy gave her a look.  
  
"I thought that was obvious the first time you came here," Rudy grunted.  
  
Misty glared at him.  
  
"There's a large difference between being dense and being dumb. Unfortunately, Ash is both," Misty sneered.  
  
Rudy shrugged. Misty's eyes flitted nervously around the room. Suddenly it hit her and she grabbed the phone. She dialed Brendan's number. It rang twice before Brendan answered.  
  
"Bonjour! You have reached le maison of Brendan Birch. I am Monsieur Birch's maid, Yvette LePoufiat. Can I take a message por monsieur?" Brendan said in a fake falsetto French accent.  
  
Misty grinned and rolled her eyes. He still had that same sense of humor.  
  
"Brendan, stop messing with me. I need a favor," Misty asked, curling the phone cord.  
  
Brendan smirked, even though he knew it was Misty.  
  
"Is that you May? Because you can come over tonight if you want a favor," Brendan joked.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sheesh. Its so obvious you want to make out with her in a closet somewhere. And I've never even met the girl," Misty replied, amused.  
  
Brendan laughed.  
  
"Well, if you met her, you'd see why I want to make out with her in a closet. And she saved your butt near Goldenrod. She distracted Ash by screaming that she loved him, which I'm convinced is half-true. But Ash is your territory, so, you were saying, Misty?" Brendan rambled.  
  
Misty frowned slightly.  
  
"Yeah. Can you give me May's number? I want to talk to her for a little bit," Misty asked politely.  
  
Brendan grinned.  
  
"Sure. As a matter of fact, I'll do you one better. Three-way!" Brendan chirped.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes and heard the dial tone.  
  
"Ugh! Who would have the nerve to call me this early in the morning? Is that you again, Ash?" May grunted tiredly.  
  
May had a huge migraine. Brendan beamed.  
  
"Oi, April! You're in a witchy mood today, aren't you?" Brendan teased loudly.  
  
May winced and stuck a finger in her ear.  
  
"Oh, Whitey, should've figured it was you. You've always been one for the obnoxious, Stinking Hair," May snapped.  
  
Misty bit her lip. She did not want to listen to this right now.  
  
"Look, it's uh, May, right? You don't know me, but I'm an old friend of Ash and I was wondering if I could have his phone number," Misty pleaded.  
  
May was surprised over the phone line.  
  
"How'd you get my number?" May asked curiously.  
  
Misty smiled.  
  
"Brendan and I traveled together for a while. Thanks for helping me by the way. He told me what you did. I owe you," Misty replied vaguely.  
  
May's brow furrowed. She tried to remember a time when she had helped out a stranger.  
  
"Remember? You screamed at Ash that you loved him?" Brendan clarified.  
  
May's eyes widened and she remembered.  
  
"Oh yeah! But that was for a pregnant girl and a pink-haired chick," May stated after a while.  
  
Misty laughed mirthlessly.  
  
"Yeah, I was the pregnant girl," Misty replied calmly.  
  
May's mouth gaped open.  
  
"Whoa. So, why were you running away from Ashy-pants?" May asked, confused.  
  
Misty giggled at the nickname. She then grew serious.  
  
"Me and Ash have a past. And it's not like I wanted him to see me pregnant. He'd ask all those annoying questions and I couldn't really answer them. I guess it didn't help that he was still sort of looking for me either," Misty said sadly.  
  
May nodded knowingly.  
  
"So you're Misty, eh? "The One That Got Away". Nice to uh, meet you on the phone. Why are you calling me again?" May pondered.  
  
Misty sighed, running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Look, I know you're friends with Ash and all. And so, I'm betting you have his phone number. Especially since when Brendan first called, you thought he was Ash. Anyways, I need his phone number. I have to stop him before he does anything stupid. Of course, his whole life is just a huge mess of stupidity, but he's really not ready. I mean, this is Gary and the Unbeatable Four we're talking about. So, can I please have it?" Misty ranted.  
  
May nodded, grabbing a piece of paper from her bag on the floor.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Hang on. Um, 555-6542-51771. Uh, good luck," May recited nervously.  
  
Misty sighed and began dialing it on her cell phone.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure I'll need it. And do us all a favor and hook up with Brendan already. Unless of course, you're after Ash. Because then, by all means, go after him. Goodbye, May and Brendan," Misty whispered softly.  
  
Misty hung up Rudy's phone and placed her cell phone to her ear. It rang three times and there was no answer.  
  
"Hey, this is Ash. If you're getting this, I'm probably in the middle of a battle, sleeping, or eating. Or I forgot to turn my cell on again. If you're my friend or a relative, I'll probably call you back. Unless I don't know your number. And if you're a stranger, then why are you even calling me in the first place? Leave a message when you hear Pikachu," The message went.  
  
Misty sighed. She had really missed him over the years.  
  
"Pikachu."  
  
Misty swallowed.  
  
"Ash, this is Misty. Yeah, I know, big surprise. Look, I heard that you're going to try beating the Unbeatable Four and... Gary. But you're really not ready, Ash. Wait a while, a few months. Just don't beat them now. Please. Uh, I'm going to hang up now. Bye," Misty said frantically.  
  
She quickly hung up. Rudy looked quizzically at Misty. He smirked.  
  
"Oh, so you finally asked for Ash's number. Planning to ask him out anytime soon?" Rudy sneered, slightly interested.  
  
Misty fixed a fierce glare on him.  
  
"Don't bet on it," Misty snapped, annoyed.  
  
Rudy smiled.  
  
"Yes!" Rudy said, bringing his arm down happily.  
  
Misty gave him a strange look. However, over in the Sacred Forest, Ash had entered the first chamber. It had a carpet of grass and trees surrounded the clearing, branching out to the walls. Brightly colored flower garlands and wreaths of leaves decorated the sunny room. Ash looked around the clearing nervously. Wasn't there supposed to be a trainer here?  
  
Then he heard a rustling from the leaves and a man slightly older than him stepped from the shadows. He had spiky dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing a emerald green shirt with faded blue jeans and a matching jean jacket with tan hiking boots. He stuck a hand out to Ash.  
  
"Hi, I'm Varden Garden. I am the Grass Master of the Unbeatable Four. You look lost. Can I help you?" Varden asked kindly.  
  
Ash grinned.  
  
"Yeah, you can battle me," Ash said bluntly.  
  
- Loren ;* 


	16. A Night in the Garden of Varden

Here's an update, finally. On my birthday! YAY! Anyways, here it is.  
  
Varden looked taken aback. His eyes playfully challenged Ash.  
  
"You? You couldn't be any older than the last guy who just battled his way through here," Varden questioned.  
  
Ash rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's because I'm a year younger than he is," Ash remarked grinning.  
  
Varden laughed.  
  
"Look, man, I really think you should go back home because I'm a tough trainer. And, even if you manage to beat me, I still have a lot of powerful friends after me," Varden warned.  
  
Ash smirked.  
  
"You'd be surprised. I myself am a pretty powerful trainer. And I'm very determined to beat you. Now let's start battling!" Ash replied confidently.  
  
Varden shook his head.  
  
"Well, I can't be held accountable if you lose," Varden remarked, shrugging.  
  
Ash scratched his head.  
  
"What? But if I lost it would be your fault. Hey, that's confusing!" Ash said, bewildered.  
  
Varden merely sighed and threw out a pokéball.  
  
"Go! Ivy!" Varden commanded, as a Venusaur sprung from the pokéball.  
  
Ash grinned and threw his own pokéball.  
  
"Go, Charizard!" Ash ordered, promptly receiving a fireball in the face.  
  
Ash blinked and frantically fanned his face. He exhaled and then turned to Charizard.  
  
"Use Flamethrower on all of them, Charizard!" Ash said enthusiastically.  
  
Charizard frowned at Ash. Ash looked at Charizard pleadingly.  
  
"C'mon! All his pokémon are grass types! You have the advantage! Now, hurry before it attacks!" Ash begged.  
  
Charizard nodded and reluctantly let a huge blast of fire at the pokémon. And it continued in this fashion until Charizard had nearly defeated Varden's entire team. Varden did not look nervous, no, he looked exactly the opposite. Then he smiled, and sent out a Quagsire. Ash sighed.  
  
"Aw, Crap!" Ash whined.  
  
Charizard rolled its eyes at its immature trainer. It aimed a Fire Blast at the slippery pokémon and grinned confidently. Ash worried. Then, he saw that a flood of water was headed straight towards his Charizard. Ash gulped.  
  
"CHARIZARD! Fly up! NOW!" Ash yelled.  
  
Charizard looked startled, but flew up quickly as its master had instructed. The Water Gun narrowly missed Charizard, instead barely hitting the dragon's toes. Ash thought quickly, a rarity for our dense little friend.  
  
"Now, Charizard, Aerial Ace!" Ash said, knowing that a Seismic Toss would backfire, seeing that Quagsire were the slipperiest pokémon.  
  
Charizard did as instructed and the Quagsire fainted from the flying attack that had drained it of all of its remaining energy. Ash beamed and rose a hand into his victory pose as Varden recalled his pokémon. Varden opened his mouth to speak, but Ash's pokégear started vibrating against his leg. Ash removed the pokégear from his pocket and gestured for Varden to wait a minute.  
  
"You have one new message," The robotic voice of the pokégear said dully.  
  
Ash thought for a moment. It was probably May. Not many people had his number and his mom didn't go calling him all willy-nilly. But, it was probably on the news that he had traveled here so quickly and was out to beat the Unbeatable Four. He sighed and pressed the button.  
  
"Ash, this is Misty. Yeah, I know, big surprise. Look, I heard that you're going to try beating the Unbeatable Four and... Gary. But you're really not ready, Ash. Wait a while, a few months. Just don't beat them now. Please. Uh, I'm going to hang up now. Bye," Said a voice that was undoubtably a frantic Misty.  
  
Ash was stunned. Misty had called him. And just when he thought her feelings about him were crystal clear. Ash sighed. He would never have expected this. Oh well. He still had to beat them. He hadn't come here for nothing. Ash turned off his phone and turned back to Varden.  
  
"So, you beat me. You're better than I thought. Very well, go on. By the way, what is your name, Trainer?" Varden replied calmly.  
  
Ash grinned and stuck out a hand.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Nice to beat you," Ash introduced, shaking the older man's hand before motioning for Pikachu to follow him through the door to the next room. They left and the door closed behind them.  
  
Varden bit his lip and pressed a small button in the wall hard. He pressed the button marked Normal and began to speak.  
  
"Hey, Bob? We have a problem. A trainer who goes by the name of Ash Ketchum has beaten me. He's in your neck of the woods now," Varden whispered quietly.  
  
Bob sighed.  
  
"Great, just great. First that Gary guy, and now this! I'm going to be out of a job in a week!" Bob moaned.  
  
Bob hung up and stared out at the many corridors that led to his platform. He had an instinct about this Ash kid.  
  
Meanwhile, Ash had intelligently pressed the redial button on his cellphone. He wasn't getting anything. Ash was ready to give up. But then, someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" It was a guy's voice, a very grumpy guy.  
  
Ash recognized it almost immediately. He had a talent for recognizing people he knew.  
  
"Rudy? What are you doing on this number?" Ash asked dumbly.  
  
Rudy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ash, this is my home phone number. The better question is what are you doing on this line," Rudy stated bluntly.  
  
Ash's brow furrowed.  
  
"Now, Rudy, this might sounds strange, but is Misty there?" Ash asked nervously.  
  
Rudy sighed.  
  
"Yeah, Ash. She is," Rudy grunted.  
  
Ash shrugged.  
  
"Well, can I talk to her?" Ash asked politely.  
  
Rudy pretended to think it over.  
  
"Nope," Rudy snarled.  
  
Ash sighed.  
  
"Okay, I'll just call back later," Ash replied tiredly.  
  
Ash hung up and Misty walked into the room, looking curious at Rudy, who looked like a cat who just ate the canary. And, in a way, he had.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
REVIEW! Please? As a birthday present? 


End file.
